Caught In The Middle
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Nothing difficult ever happened to Roxas as long as he has lived. That was before two girls confessed. Now Roxas is stuck on what to do, while the girls try their best to win his heart. KairixRoxas, NaminexRoxas
1. R: Confession Confusion

**Hey guys! Burai Stelar here! While writing the next chapter for my other story "Grace and Skates" I got the idea for this story right here. The point of view will change after every chapter, between three characters. If you read the summary, then you can probably guess. To start this story off. A disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it!**

…**...**

Roxas felt like killing himself. Walking home, he groaned. Training at the dojo was horrible. The problem involved two girls...and him. After training, he thought he was free to do whatever he wanted, but then _they_ happened. Not only did he find out _both_ Kairi and Namine liked him, which was unusual, as they were all partly friends, but Sora just so happened to mess with his hair immediately after. Now Roxas's hair was sticking up in all of the awkward places. He would have to fix it later. Right now he had to focus on getting home without running into Kairi or Namine.

Roxas had to admit that both of them were incredibly hot, but now it seemed like he would have to choose between the two._ Why couldn't I just say something to them? Something like 'Sorry girls. I just think of you as friends.' No. I just stared at them as they walked away. _The two had both declared their feelings at the same time, and after both had sworn that they would get to Roxas first, they walked away without another word.

He walked down the familiar roads of Twilight Town, the summer heat getting to him. He felt like heat exhaustion would get to him before the thugs would.

"Hey Roxas!" he heard a sweet voice yell.

He turned and moaned as he saw the head of red hair and the pink clothing running toward him. He thought it would only happen in his dreams.

As the girl neared him, he answered, "Hey Kairi."

"So...I was wondering if you would mind me walking home with you," she told him.

He was caught up in her violet eyes, and barely stuttered out a yes. A smile etched itself on her face and she grabbed Roxas's hand and the pair continued to walk down the road. _What am I doing? I'm only encouraging her. I don't even know if I like her enough to date her. Or Namine for that matter. This is going to be difficult. _Roxas sighed as he reached his house.

"Well Roxas. I guess this is goodbye for today," Roxas heard her whisper.

"Yeah, for today. Remember that practice starts tomorrow at ten in the morning," he informed her.

"Argh! How come you are the only one who knows the time for practice?"

"It's because I'm the only one who listens to the dojo master," he told her as she laughed.

She then stopped and leaned toward him. He blushed and stood there like an idiot as Kairi kissed his cheek and left. Roxas still stood at the exact spot, and stared at Kairi's...assets.

…**...**

Roxas awoke to the sound of his alarm. After turning it off, his phone started to ring. He groaned as he saw the caller I.D. It was Namine. Deciding not to be rude he answered the phone.

"Good morning Roxas," the blonde started.

"Morning Namine," he replied.

"Roxas, I was wondering if you could walk with me to the dojo today. You know...for protection," Roxas had his suspicions, but he didn't voice them.

"Sure it's no problem, Namine."

"Okay, thanks!" he heard her yell into the phone.

He closed his phone, and went to get dressed for the dojo.

He put on a black undershirt, and over that the white robe with the dojo's symbol on it. Next, he put on the white pants that was made from the same material as the robes. The full attire was meant to be loose fitted for movement. Putting on a random pair of sneakers and grabbing his gym bag, he descended the stairs and left his house.

…**...**

As he expected, he saw Namine waiting for him. What he didn't expect was to see Kairi waiting also. He walked up to the both of them and saw that they were eying each other, as if mad that the other existed.

"Morning Kairi. Morning Namine," he told them, trying to ease the tension.

Both broke their intense stare and talked at the same time, "Good morning Roxas."

They then went back to staring at each other. They did nothing else but stare at each other.

"So...Namine. Are you ready to walk to the dojo?" he asked her, remembering the phone call.

Roxas saw Namine break the glare and smiled at him. He felt like melting, in a good way.

"Sure! Let's get going!"

Roxas grinned and motioned for Namine to follow him. He didn't expect Kairi to tag along. He saw Namine get a frown on her face as they walked. He felt Kairi wrap her arms around his left arm and put her head on his shoulder. Then, he felt Namine put _his _arm around her shoulder. _Wow. Never expected this to happen. _

**...**

The only exciting thing that had happened on the way to the dojo was all of the over affection. The two girls just _wouldn't _let him go. He sighed, hoping that all of this would blow over soon. _I hope Ventus was stuck in a situation like this before. Then maybe I could get help on what to do._

He sighed again, as he reached the mat. Sora was waiting to get started, which was obvious by the stance he had. Roxas set up his stance, and waited. Hoping that sparring would get his mind off of things.

…**...**

The warm water was pleasing to Roxas's skin. He was specific when it came to water temperature. He wouldn't have it too cold, or too hot. He was currently scrubbing his body, hoping to get the sweat stink dispelled from his body. The fruit shampoo's smell was relaxing him as he took in breaths of air.

After he finished the shower, he turned off the water emitting from the shower head, and grabbed a towel. As he wrapped it around his lower body, he heard a giggle.

"Who's there?" he asked.

There was no answer, so Roxas started to walk around. After checking around some of the lockers, he went back to his bag, which was on the floor. Roxas gasped as he saw that someone was rummaging through it. What shocked him even more was the _person_ going through it.

_Why is this happening to me? _he thought to himself.

…**...**

**So...what did you guys think? Keep in mind that this is only the first chapter, so most of the story will start in the next chapters. Anyway, I don't know who Roxas will end up with (I'm kinda patching a few holes in the plot I have written down) so I might put a poll on my profile for you guys to vote, when the time comes of course.**

**Review! That's something I preach for everytime, but I doubt some of the readers will. :)**


	2. K: Sneaking Jealousy

**Sorry for the long wait on this update guys! It took me soo long because I really had to observe several different girls about what they do. They were soo different I had to incorporate all of them into Namine and Kairi. Plus, I dug deep into my feminine side for this one. Also, I have a system for who the point of view follows. R: Chapter Title for Roxas, K: Mood or Feeling for Kairi, and N: Any color I can think of for Namine. The order for the views will be random, don't expect a certain pattern. I may do two views of the same person in a row. Plus every once in a while I might submit a chapter with the point of view from one of the other characters in the story. Like: Ventus, Sora, Riku, etc. **

**Anyway, to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything related to it. (Really getting tired of writing that disclaimer..)**

**...**

She was sure that her luck hated her today. First, she waited at Roxas's steps with _her _for a few minutes. If she thought that _she _would get Roxas, she was dead wrong. Emphasis on dead. When Roxas came out, she tried to look calm, and happy. The way he smiled, and talk to _her_ made her die a little on the inside.

Walking up to the dojo with Roxas had made it just a little bearable to be around _her_. Kairi had the urge to just kiss Roxas on the spot, but that might have scared him right into Namine's arms.

…**...**

When they had made it to the dojo, they found Dojo Master Mickey waiting for them. He was just a little upset with the three of them. All Kairi had to do was show the sad face she had created for moments like that, and Mickey was putty in her hands. Well, anyone was putty in her hands with her sad face showing. Mickey gave them a warning to not do it again, and had the two sit on the mat. She was currently watching Roxas spar with Sora, both evenly matched. They were being timed, so the one who showed the most fatigue at the end would lose. The gong rang after a few minutes and both stopped. From where Kairi was watching Sora was showing the most fatigue.

"Roxas is the most tired out of the both of them. Notice the way that he tries to stand regularly but fails as his knees are bent, and his breath rattles out of his lungs," Namine whispered to her.

"Someone's been staring," Kairi told her.

She smiled as Namine blushed a bit and replied, "So have you little miss know-it-all."

"But I don't tell everybody about how his hair just smells so masculine when the wind blows the scent in my face, or how his water colored eyes just capture my attention every time," she stated getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"Uh, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"You just did."

"Ah, damn it."

…**...**

As Namine walked out of the dojo, Kairi just watched her leave. Sure, they were friends, but when she falls for a boy, she will get him. Namine might as well just give up. Kairi had the sexy body, tan skin...bigger breasts. What did Namine have? A slightly pale complexion, the habit of drawing people or things, and sometimes acting like a boy. Yeah, Kairi had a better chance at getting Roxas than Namine. She was sure of it. But just to make sure it happened, she would "accidentally" walk into the boys locker room.

…**...**

Now that Kairi thought about it...this was a good idea. Roxas was showering, whistling to one of his favorite tunes. She found his bag after wandering around for a few seconds. Opening the zipper, she immediately found a journal. Being curious, she opened it to the first page.

_2/14/11_

_Teacher has assigned a project about how feelings affect the performance of the mind. Hopeful I pass this one._

She remembered that project. She aced it, while Roxas failed, miserably. She quickly read the next entries.

_2/28/11_

_Something has been going on with Namine and Kairi. They've both been acting weird around me lately. Kairi has been giggling at my jokes more often, and Namine blushes every time I talk to her. Maybe they are both crushing on me...Nah._

_6/4/11_

_Today the both of them told me that they liked me! I feel a little weird about this because they are both friends, and I would hate to see what would happen if I dated the other. Maybe I should ask Ventus for some help on this._

As Kairi had read those entries, she realized that Roxas had not touched this journal for about four months. What did that mean? Nothing else was worth mentioning? Eh, she didn't care. She closed the journal as the water was shutoff. Looking from the bag, she caught a glimpse of Roxas with a towel around his lower body. She couldn't catch herself as she giggled.

"Who's there?" she heard him whisper.

_Crap._ she thought to herself as she tried to hide Roxas's journal. She looked out of the corner of her right eye and saw that Roxas was standing with a shocked expression on his face.

"Kairi, what are you doing going through my bag?" she heard him ask.

"Um, um, I was trying to find a picture of you?" she told him questioningly, hoping he would buy the lie.

"Then why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I knew you would be showering?" she told him in the same tone.

"Eh, then I'll let it slide," he told her.

She sighed in relief, as he cracked a grin.

"But I'll have to report you to Dojo Master Mickey."

"Ah, come on Roxas," she told him pouting.

"It's not gonna work Kai," he replied.

How dare he! He knew she hated that nickname! _Hmmm._ An idea popped into her head, as she smiled. She kneeled on the floor, jutted out her lower lip, and whimpered while looking up at him with her eyes. His smirk faltered and Kairi mentally congratulated herself for doing a good job.

"...Fine, I won't tell him," she heard him say surrendering.

"Yay!" she cheered, jumping up. "Now get dressed and come on! We are going to my house," she told him.

"..Fine," she knew that he only agreed because he didn't want to see her face.

…**...**

_This is the second time this week. Hmm, better make a habit of it. I want more of Roxas. _Walking toward her house with Roxas, she tried to stop smiling, failing horribly.

"You know Kairi, that smile is really creeping me out."

"Oh, sorry. I just can't stop," she told him.

"Then I should give you something to smile about."

"You can try, Roxas," she challenged.

She saw him turn away, then turn back with his eyes crossed, his tongue out, and making a weird noise. She stared, and started laughing. She stopped walking and clutched her stomach, continuing to laugh. She heard Roxas start to laugh, and she was still going. Trying to compose herself, she closed her and counted to three in her head. It was always how she stopped laughing when her brother made her laugh. She had stopped, and grinned at certain memories that ran through her head. They reached her house, and they stopped at the steps.

"Come on, Roxas. Let's go inside," she told him.

"I'm not sure. Last time I came over, Axel threatened to sneak into my house and shoot me ten times, if I did something wrong," he replied.

"Come on, Axel's all empty threats. It's my mom you have to worry about."

She watched Roxas as he made sure that his hair was perfect, and that he didn't look untidy. Then she opened the door.

"Honey!" her mom yelled out crushing Kairi with her arms.

She felt her mom's head shift to stare at Roxas, no doubt giving him the Stare.

_Yep. Definitely my mom he has to worry about. _She thought to herself as she hugged her mom back.

…**...**

**Well, glad I got that done. It was murder writing from a girl perspective. Think I did it right?**

**Anyway, the review button is at the bottom, so tell me how I did, or how much you just want me to continue.**


	3. The Flurry of Embarrassing Flames

**Argh, so long since I have touched this story! But I am full of inspiration today, or maybe two days. Ha, this is an nice little play on Axel's title.**

**Also, sorry for the long wait on this! I'll try my best to make it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

Hearing the door open, and his mom yelling Kairi's name, Axel sighed as he got off of his game station to see his sister. As he descended down the stairs, he noticed that Kairi had brought along Roxas. _Haha, oh this is going to be fun. _Smirking, he embraced Kairi while he winked at Roxas.

"Hey, Kai-Kai. Hola, señor Rocas mis calcetines."

He heard Kairi sigh as she was released from his hug.

"Seriously Axel? I know you love Spanish, but do you really have to speak it when I have Roxas over?" she asked him.

"Si, mi hermana. It's necessary that I master Spanish before my date with Larxene. It's one of the many languages of amor," he replied.

He watched his sister roll her eyes and motion to Roxas.

"Please keep the embarrassment to a minimum."

"Come on Kai. It's me your dealing with. Got it memorized?"

He heard Roxas cut in, "Not that I enjoy this family moment amusing...but I'm hungry."

Axel grinned deviously, "But of course." He then draped his arm around Roxas's shoulder. "Please join us at the dinner table and I will tell you all the embarrassing stories about Kai-Kai."

Axel then cackled when he heard Kairi scream the word "don't."

…**...**

"And that's why my hair is red," Axel concluded.

"Wow," Roxas told him. "Never knew."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't believe it either when he told me. And I'm his sister," Kairi said.

Axel grinned as he realized what she was doing. Trying to redeem herself from the embarrassing stories Axel told Roxas. _Not a good idea Kai-Kai._

"So Roxas...have I told you that Kairi has several of your Twilight Ride profile pictures posted on her _baby blue _wall."

He watched as both Roxas and Kairi spit out their drinks and yell simultaneously.

"What!"

"Namine does too!"

Axel then ate his sixth pizza slice in peace, as Kairi and Roxas were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Then everything went quiet as Axel looked up.

He noticed that Roxas and Kairi were in an intense lip-lock. _I love it when a plan comes together._

"Calm down lovebirds," he said through a mouthful of pizza.

The two separated with heavy blushes on their face.

"Jeez, if I knew how imbalanced your hormones were, I would have never brought that up!" Axel exclaimed.

"Shut up.." Kairi muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas get to the door.

"Aww, what's wrong Calcetines? You leaving?" Axel asked.

"Y-Yeah...I gotta take care of Ventus...he's sick," was the reply.

Axel turned to Kairi, and saw that she was a little disappointed. He frowned as he knew that Roxas leaving was kinda his fault.

"Kai-Kai..." he started but was silenced when she walked upstairs toward her room.

…**...**

Despite how bad Axel felt inside, he had to get ready for his dinner date with Larxene. He put on a shirt that had the design of a tuxedo, with black jeans. He then put on his shoes, and lastly put his silver ring with a Blazing Crystal as the gem on his middle finger.

…**...**

After picking up Larxene, they went to a nice restaurant to eat. When they walked in he was surprised to see that on the far right of the restaurant, Roxas was at a table with Kairi. Yet, on the far left, Roxas was with the blonde Namine. Axel had seen her before when she visited with Kairi.

"Axel...hurry up and pick a table. I'm feeling hungry," his date told him.

He looked at Larxene and saw that her green eyes looked dazzling with the dark green dress she had. Her blonde hair was straightened down, making her look sexy.

"Alright babe..let's take that one right there," he said with his finger pointing toward a table in the middle of the restaurant.

The two hooked arms and sat at the table.

"Excuse me," he told Larxene when he saw the Roxas that was with Kairi go to the restroom. "I've got to go wash my hands."

He heard her sigh, "Fine..but let me hold onto your ring."

He grinned as he removed the ring, gave it to her, and went to the restroom.

…**...**

He walked in the restroom and saw the person he was looking for.

"Roxas?"

The blond turned around at Axel's voice and replied, "Yes Axel?"

"Why are there two of you?"

"Oh, that's my twin Ventus. We have a nice little strategy worked out. I'll tell you what it is..but not now," was the reply.

"Oh..I see."

Axel went to the sink and washed his hands, and stopped Roxas from walked out.

"For the record...ask Kai-Kai about the time she was pantsed."

He saw Roxas grin as the blonde walked out.

**...**

**So..there it was...the third chapter of Caught In The Middle. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**For the record "rocas mis calcetines" literally means "rocks my socks"  
><strong>


	4. N: Congradulatory Purple

**So...I got nothing to say except enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it!**

…**...**

Her day had started off pretty bad. But when she got home, things started to look up for her. She had gotten on her laptop and checked her Twilight Ride profile and saw that she had a message from Roxas. After reading it, she eagerly accepted the date.

…**...**

Now sitting at a table and talking to Roxas, she noticed that he seemed just a little bit off. He was actually making her laugh a lot! He was normally not this funny, and he definitely didn't laugh at her lame jokes before, only cracking a smile at best.

_Something's up._ However, she kept up the charade of nothing being wrong. They finished their dinner, and walked outside.

Once outside, she saw Roxas put up his hood. It was strange since Roxas never seemed to like wearing hoodies.

"Hey Roxas," she called.

"Yeah Namine?"

"Why don't we go for some sea-salt ice cream?"

Roxas stopped, "We just ate, and you temp me with sea-salt ice cream? That's low Namine, really really low."

She saw him start walking again in a different direction.

"Roxas, where you going?"

"Your house...you have a box of sea-salt ice cream in your refrigerator don't you?" he asked her.

_Damn it...he remembers! _"Uh, yeah! Come on then!" she yelled as she took off running.

They both ran towards Namine's house. Namine in the lead, which she found weird since Roxas was more physical fit than her. Then things started to click together in her head.

…**...**

**Flashback, 2 years ago.**

"Guys, guys!"

Namine and Kairi turned their heads toward the source. A boy with spiky brown hair was being pulled by Roxas with one arm, and with the left was...Namine blinked her eyes. Was she mistaken or was there another Roxas being pulled by...Roxas?

Nonetheless, she smiled when he came around, "What is it Roxas?"

"I have two people I want you to meet," he pushed the brunet forward, "This is my cousin Sora."

The brunet gave Namine and Kairi a smile. "Hey," was all he said.

"He'll be moving to Twilight Town in two weeks, so his parents decided to send him early to help him get his bearings," Roxas told them.

Then he pushed his look-a-like forward, "And this..is my twin brother Ventus! Never even knew he existed until he arrived with Sora. Turns out that he was living with my aunt and uncle at Destiny Islands. We really didn't find out we were brothers until we asked our parents. Well, what are you for? Say something Ventus!"

Ventus blushed, "H-hello."

Kairi and Namine answered at the same time, "Hi! Nice to meet you both."

"Roxas never told me he had such beautiful friends," Ventus told them.

Namine felt heat flood her face at the compliment.

**End flashback**

…**...**

_It's Ventus! That's why Roxas seemed so different! Because it's not really Roxas!_ She mentally congratulated herself as they reached her door. She opened the door and beckoned Ventus to come inside, not wanting to tip off that she knew who he really was.

Going toward the kitchen, she took the box of ice-cream out of the fridge. She walked toward the living room and saw Ventus taking a nap on the couch.

"Ventus! Wake up! I have the ice-cream!"

He stirred, "W-what? Did you just call me...Ventus?"

_Crap! _He must have seen her expression because he got up and walked toward her.

"Guess the cat's outta the bag. Yeah, you guessed right. I'm Ventus."

…**...**

**Eh, it's short. I'll admit that I'm just out of practice writing from the female perspective. I'll improve just don't know any other way besides writing as a female more often. Clearly this story is already proving different from Grace and Skates, because of the flashback. Hope I did good with that.**

**Review guys!**


	5. Unlucky Breeze

**I'm goin' to work on this too. I haven't forgotten it. Or Grace and Skates. Haven't submitted anything for Grace and Skates because I'm making up for lost time.**

**On a sidenote: I won't be able to put up the next chapter of Cantus Conflictus today...I will tomorrow though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

Out of all things he had thought of for the night, Namine finding out about the ploy was not one of them.

"Now before you freak out. Let me explain," he said. "Yes, Roxas asked you on a date on Twilight Ride. However, shortly after, Kairi called and asked him out. Now, Roxas being Roxas couldn't deny Kairi's request. He could tell that it took a lot for her to ask him out and he is not one to bring anyone down. So, me being his twin, came up with an ingenious idea. He would go on the Kairi date and I would go with you. Then every date, we would switch, and tell what happened during the date to the other, so they would be prepared."

"So does he not care about me enough? Is that it?" she asked him hurtfully.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He cares for the both of you," he assured. "It's just that I didn't want to go with Kairi is all. It was bad enough I had to cancel my dinner date with Fuu, I didn't want to be with miss 'Oh, my..everything is better than Namine! All she does is draw, and be...Namine!' he told her. The last part being told in a girly voice.

When she laughed, he smiled and sat down to eat the sea-salt ice cream.

"Come on Namine! At least pretend to enjoy the night!" he told her.

…**...**

_Come on...pick up! _he thought as the phone rang over and over. He knew that she had to be mad, but couldn't she pick up and at least say those one worders that he loved so much.

"Disappointment," she told him.

"Yeah..sorry Fuu. There was a family issue I needed to resolve."

"Reason insufficient."

He sighed, "Roxas asked a girl out, and a different girl asked him out. Of course with Roxas being who he is-"

"Don't speak more..come over," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he told her.

"Not old," she told him as she hung up.

Walking through the night of Twilight Town, he couldn't help but thank his uncle and aunt for letting him live with his actual parents. Apart from having such a wonderful girl, being separated at birth from his twin was horrible, mostly when he discovered it happened.

…**...**

**Flashback, seven years ago**

Ventus and Sora were playing with their fake keyblades, when Ventus's aunt called him inside.

"What is it mom?" he asked.

She gave him a weak smile, "Ventus, you know I'm not your mom."

"Yes you are. You do everything a mom does for her child," he reminded her.

"How sweet. ..Listen, I have a picture that your real parents took together recently..they wanted you to have it."

She gave him a picture, and he looked at it. The parents in the picture had some features that reminded him of himself. There was one thing that troubled him though. He was in the picture.

"Mom..I don't remember taking a picture with these people," he told her.

"That's because you didn't. That's your twin brother Roxas."

"I..I have a twin?" he asked. There were already thoughts going through his head. "Why am I not with my parents?"

"Yeah..you have to understand that they weren't able to afford the both of you."

Her words fell on deaf ears, as Ventus began to hate his parents and Roxas. Roxas had the parents that belonged to him. Their lives should be reversed. He couldn't believe that his parents chose Roxas over him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, and without waiting, he ran towards his room.

**Flashback End**

…**...**

It took him a while to get over all of that. In fact, it took him four years. The fifth year, he went to Twilight Town.

"Come in."

He shook his head. When did he get to Fuu's house? Nonetheless, he opened the door, and went inside.

She was sitting on one of the sofas, concentrating on something.

"Hey Fuu..you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She turned and looked at him with her only visible ruby colored eye.

"Never again," she informed him.

He got what she was saying, 'Don't cancel one of our dates again.' Ventus walked toward the sofa and sat down beside Fuu.

"Don't worry. I won't cancel one of our dates ever again," he held out his pinky. "I promise."

She frowned, "False promise."

"No it's not!"

"It is..don't fight about it."

"Just shake my pinky so we can move on," he begged.

She gave him just a small smile before complying. He took a chance and pulled her in by grabbing her hand after the pinkies shook. He saw a blush form, and he grinned. _I still got it_. He leaned closer, and he saw her do the same.

"_I'll make love to you, Like you want me to!_"

Ventus groaned as his phone rang, killing the moment. Without bothering to look at the caller i.d. he answered, "Listen who ever the heck you are, you ruined a moment my girlfriend and I were having. So you better have a good reason for calling, otherwise I will track you down, silently kill you, and then fuck your skull."

"VENTUS!" his mom yelled through the phone. He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Get home right now! Do you even know what time it is? Roxas is worried about you!"

"Right..got it mom," he sighed as he hung the phone up.

He turned toward Fuu, "Sorry..I gotta go."

"Understood. Leave."

Ventus was hurt, "What? No good-bye kiss?"

She rolled her eyes, but gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aww.."

…**...**

When he walked into the house, he was greeted by one of Roxas' best friends, Xion.

"Oh, hey Ventus."

"Please Xion, call me Ven," he told her.

"Right, sorry."

"Listen, I kinda have to get inside my house, and talk to Roxas."

"Oh! I apologize for being in your way," she told him.

Xion moved and allowed Ventus to get in. Once inside, Xion left. _That girl has issues. _Shaking his head, he walked straight to Roxas' room.

"Now what is it you need Roxas?" Ventus asked when he saw Roxas looking at the ceiling.

"How'd it go with Namine?"  
>"She found out," he told her.<p>

"I told you~" Roxas sang out.

Ventus rolled his eyes, and then walked out, "I don't need this. See ya."

Ignoring the protest, he walked toward his room. He didn't expect his mom to be in his room.

"So apparently you're going to silently kill me and fuck my skull."

He swallowed down his nerves, "N-now mom...I imagine you are upset...but you need to be calm...calm like the gentle breeze, or the shining stars in the night."

She walked toward him, and he backed away. He couldn't even leave his room, as he bumped into something. He turned his head, and saw his dad. _Aw crap._

"_I'll make love to you, Like you want me to!_"

"Guys..my phone is ringing," he informed his parents.

"I'm sure you can ignore it for a few moments," his mom told him as she put on her gloves. _Shit_.

He resolved to run towards his closet like a wuss, and shut the door. Keeping a tight grip on the door knob, he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Date..now," Fuu stated.

_Aw! Come on!_

…**...**

**Wow...Ventus has the worst luck don't you think?**

**Also seems a little out of character, but don't worry. That'll be fixed..later not in this chapter.**

**Review!**


	6. R: Double Deal

**My sincerest apologies. I haven't submitted practically anything in like...a month? Blame a block. And school, and homework, and a lack of comp time.**

**Anyways, I'm back for the summer so expect more updates to come along.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know it.**

…**...**

Frustration.

A feeling that Roxas should have been familiar with considering how determined Kairi and Namine were. It had only been two weeks since Ventus and Roxas got the plan going. So far only Namine found out, as Kairi appeared to not know the difference between the two yet. Roxas even doubted that Kairi even remembered Ventus. However, both girls were increasing their efforts and it was getting harder for Ventus to make the other date if Roxas accepted both offers.

Shrugging, he continued to eat his lunch.

"Morning Roxas," Ventus yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, it's 1," Roxas replied as he checked the clock. "You slept in and missed a surprise lunch with Fuu."

"I did? Ah, she'll kill me!"

"No she won't. Luckily I saved your skin and told her you were still asleep. Apparently she knows of our little plan to help my romantic life and she is trying to make it fail," Roxas informed as he glared at Ventus.

Ventus waved him off as he stole the lunch in front of Roxas.

"My precious Ramen!" Roxas yelled in shock.

Before he could do anything his phone rang. _If you really want more, then scream it out louder! _Flipping the bird at Ventus, he answered his phone.

"You got Roxas," he informed.

Namine's voice answered back, "Hey Roxas. You feel like going to the park?"

"Sure Namine! I could use the exercise anyways."

"Okay meet you there in ten!" she then hung up.

He closed his phone, then went upstairs to put on some jogging clothes.

…**...**

As he walked up to Namine, he saw that she was wearing athletic shorts, with a white shirt. He gave himself a once over. He was wearing a jogging jacket, with sweats. _Ehh..good enough._

Hugging Namine, he smiled.

"No secret plots today huh?" Namine asked. "It's really you?"

"Yes Namine, it's really me," he told her.

"Good. Because if it wasn't I would smack Ventus..and then you," she told him.

He rolled his eyes and motioned toward the path, "Shall we get jogging?"

"Sure."

The two then began to jog. However, part way through Roxas got bored.

"Hey Namine..how was Ventus's acting the last date?"

"He's improving. Though he hasn't gotten one thing yet."

"What is it?"

"The way he hugs. I've picked up on it several times. He's reluctant to hug a girl that isn't his girlfriend."

Roxas shook his head, "I should have expected that of the artistic one. Pick up on every detail, and memorize it."

She emitted a giggle and nodded in an agreement.

…**...**

After walking home, he went and collapsed into a nearby couch. _Need..rest. _Closing his eyes, he invited himself to sleep's warm embrace. It was cut short by his ringtone.

Groaning, he grabbed his phone and answered, "You got Roxas."

"Heeyy, Roxas," Kairi started.

Wiping his face with his free hand, he answered back, "Hi Kairi."

"Soo, I was wondering if you would like to go spar at the dojo...alone."

"Look Kairi. Normally I would love to, but right now I'm tired and I wanna rest," he informed.

"Oh..then is is okay if I come over?" she asked.

"If you want to."

"M'kay. I'll be there in a bit."

She hung up on him, and he briefly wondered if he made a mistake by telling her she could come over. Then he shrugged, and closed his eyes for a nap.

…**...**

Whether it was minutes, or hours, he didn't know. All he knew was that when he opened his eyes, Kairi's clothed chest was in his face. He blushed, then poked her in the side. As she yipped, and jumped away, he sat up.

"Hi Kai," he yawned. After the yawn, he got up from the couch and went toward the fridge, "So how long was I out?"

"About an hour after I got here," she replied.

_Awww...I thought I was sleeping longer. _He thought to himself as he brought out a salad. He sat down and began chomping down on the salad.

"So Roxas...how's the salad?"

"Tastes like a cold salad," he informed.

"Hey..after your done do wanna go do something?"

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

She began to trail her fingers up and down his toned arm, "We could go to that club downtown."

"Kairi, we're 16..we can't go to a club."

"It's a club for teens below 18," she informed.

"I can't dance, my foot is broken."

"Yet just yesterday you fought Namine and I perfectly fine."

He looked at her with a red face, "I can't dance. Period."

She looked him dead in his eyes, the look she gave him unwavering.

…**...**

He groaned for the hundredth time, and look at the shirt Kairi made him wear. It was one of those shirts that made it look like you were wearing a tie, but you really weren't.

"Kairi are you really gonna make me go?" he wined.

"Yes I am," she informed as she lead the way.

He huffed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he continued to follow. She took him down streets he hadn't known existed. He looked in wonder as Twilight Town's darkness settled in. The lights in the area flickered on, and he stopped moving in awe. Everything looked better with these lights on. The multitude of color lights were blaring in his eyes and he grinned like a baby being handed something they wanted.

"Roxas..we are here," she informed as she opened the door.

Music blared and Roxas heard a girl singing about her shoes, and getting a number. She dragged him inside, and he was victim to the teenage rhythm and the music. He managed to get the hang of it and managed to get through one dance perfectly. As the song ended, he sat down.

"How'd I do that?" he asked.

"I dunno..maybe you're just a natural."

He got up as a new Usher song came up. He didn't know if Kairi even followed him, but he danced in his own little way and he heard cheering. He smiled genuinely and continued to dance.

…**...**

It was well past midnight when he went inside._ My god, I'm so tired. ...Never free-style rapping again._ He flicked the lights in his room on and found a note on his pillow. He looked at the contents, smiled and then frowned slightly. He knew who wrote this and he had to talk to her as soon as possible. Walking back downstairs, he wrote his own note addressed to his parents and Ventus, just in case and went outside. He put on a red jacket to warm himself from the chill of the night, and ran to a little spot he and some friends found a few years back.

He found the lamp they used, and turned it on. Just like he guessed, she was here. She was staring at him dead in the eye.

"We need to talk," Roxas told her.

…**...**

**Way to make a return huh? Sorry about the hiatus, school interfered greatly though you already know this. School is the bane of all writers. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Really I do.**

**Now, Grace and Skates is slowly progressing..but..for some reason...every time I type one word..I erase it and then close the document..I think it's a selective block. I plan on stuffing two months in the chapter so that I can finally end it and move on.**

**Review plz.**


End file.
